1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the propulsion and steering of small boats and more particularly to a system having two similar propulsion means carried in a spaced apart relationship each substantially encircled by a cowl.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fishing boats commonly come equipped with secondary propulsion means that supplement the primary or main propulsion motor. The secondary propulsion means propels the boat more quietly and at a much lower speed than the noisy internal combustion main motor. The secondary propulsion means includes one or more submergible portions which provide propulsive thrusts and mounting portions for mounting each submergible portion to the boat.
Typically the secondary propulsion means submergible portion includes an electric trolling motor and the mounting portion includes the mounting bracket. The trolling motor extends from a vertical shaft which is coupled to the boat by a mounting bracket. The vertical shaft is supported by the mounting bracket in such a way that the rotation of the shaft around its vertical or longitudinal axis is permitted.
A prior art speed and direction control for trolling motors commonly in use consists of a short horizontal steering bar coupled to the vertical shaft in such a manner that the steering bar extends inwardly toward the boat. Steering is accomplished by moving the steering bar from side to side causing the vertical shaft to rotate around its longitudinal axis and turn the trolling motor to change direction of propulsive thrust. The speed control may be either on the motor or on the steering bar.
On fishing boats having pedestal mounted seats in the bow and stern areas, the steering bar is located inconveniently far away from the seats. In addition, the steering bar is most effectively operated by hand. Thus, the inconvenience becomes even greater because the fisherman is using both of his hands to cast and reel as the boat is slowly propelled through the water. To steer the boat while fishing, the fisherman must stop casting and lean over to the steering controls.
Another type of speed and direction control in the prior art allows control from a position that is remote from the trolling motor. The steering control consists of a foot pedal mounted on a fulcrum that enables the pedal to rock back and forth in a seesaw-like fashion, actuating cables to turn the trolling motor. The speed control is a small knob located on the side of the foot pedal which can be rotated.
Common outboard type motors of traditional configuration carry an exposed propeller at the lower end of the depending supporting shaft. This structure positions the propeller in an exposed area where it may be damaged by debris in the surrounding water. Such construction also presents a particular problem in the case of small boats as they commonly operate in shallow waters where operation of a propeller causes excessive splashing.
Thus it can be seen that there is a need for more convenient and positive propulsion system for small boats that frees the operator substantially from steering the boat in a traditional fashion and protects the propeller and other components of the propulsion system. It is to this particular need that the present invention is directed.